Becoming Sonic Dragon: Part 1: Sonic becomes a dragon: the intro
by SonicXTheXDRAGON
Summary: Sonic wants to be even faster than Alex Whiter but he cant be! Hedgehogs cant be that fast, so he has to be a DRAGON. Will sonic become a dragon and even fight Alex Whiter even though he is his friend?(In the final chapter) Will sonic find love in the land of dragons?(He doesn't) Please read my story! Inspired by Clash of the Elements, the epic tale made by mewmaster93.
1. Chapter 1

Credit to mewmaster93 for being my inspiration for this story, if you like it please read mewmaster93 story because he's really good and way better than me XD he should get more credit.

EPISODE ONE: Sonic goes to the land of dragons

Sonic is very fast, he is so fast he is faster than sound and when he turns super sonic he gets even faster, but what would happen if sonic got even faster? Tune in to find out!

"Hello tails" says sonic

"Hello sonic" says tails

"I want to be faster" says sonic

"But you are already the fastest ever, why would you want to be faster?" says tails

"I am not the fastest anymore, yesterday I met Alex Whiter and he is way faster" says sonic

"Yes he is really fast, if you want to go faster you have to go to the land with dragons" says tails

"The land of dragons?!" says sonic

"It is a land where if you can become a dragon there then you can be really fast because dragons are faster than hedgehogs In order to get there you have to go super sonic and run around the world 3 times and then spin in a circle 5 times when you get to the land of dragons you need to go to the dragon castle and talk to the dragon king he will make you into a dragon if you can beat someone in a race but be careful you will have to fight many foes along the way including the dragon king's super generals of war and bandits and dragons but be careful nobody has ever been to the land of dragons so nobody knows what you'll find when you get there you have to find the 4 magic books of elements earth wind fire and water use them to summon the portal to the dragon castle but it wont work because you have to beat the dragon king's super generals of war first and then you can go into the portal and race to become a dragon and if you become a dragon you will be faster than Alex Whiter!" says tails

"okay" says sonic

So sonic runs around the world 3 times and runs in a circle 5 times, but then he remembers he has to go super sonic! So sonic turns super sonic and runs around the world 3 times and runs in a circle 5 times and he is sent to the land of dragons. He cant go super sonic in the land of dragons right now because he is hungry. He looks around and what does he find? THIS IS ONLY THE INTRO! TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT IF SONIC BECOMES A DRAGON. ;)


	2. Chapter 2 - Sonic fights the bandits!

Note: I just reread my first part and OMG how embarassing, it's really bad and messed up and I wrote it when I was really tired and I wasnt thinking and im really sorry. TT_TT Im gonna improve on it later...

When we last left off of the story sonic went to the land of dragons! Then he looked around and saw something!

Sonic looks around and sees... BURGLERS!

"Fuck!" Screamed sonic. He was too hungry and he didnt want to have to fight right now since he just got here and he wanted to sightsee and eat. Sonic was pondering what to do when suddenly they attacked!

"Aha! Foolish hedgehog you fell into our trap! Now we will steal your stuff!" Laughed the burglers as they attacked.

"I think you fell into MY trap!" Boasted sonic as he ran so fast at them and punched them into submission. They were no match for sonics super speed. Before killing them, he searched their pockets and found hamburgers and a shiny crystal. Sonic ate the hamburgers using his super speed till he was full. Then he asked them about the crystal.

"What is this crystal, how did you get it and what is it for?" Asked sonic.

"We found it on some rich looking guy and we were gonna sell it for pure cash. It was probably gonna be used for a decoration because it is so pretty." Their leader replied. Sonic knew he was the leader because he had the fanciest clothes.

"Well then I guess this is mine now, you all need to get out of my sight right now before I destroy you all for being evil." Said sonic, glad to be on the side of justice.

"Thank you very much! What is your name? I'll give you some information since you're so kind to us. Theres a rather small village to the east, you can find food, drink, and an inn there. Its getting late so If I was you I would get some sleep." Said the leader, his voice dripping with gratitude.

"Sonics the name, speeds my game! Thanks for the info, ill head there right away! I hope you all choose a better path in life now." Were sonics parting words to the burglers. He then ran off to the east to find the village. Will the burglers change their ways? Will sonic ever see them again? Who knows!

MEANWHILE...

"That fool really came here... This could be very... interesting..." Said a very deep and scary voice with red eyes

"Shall I kill him, master?" asked a much younger feminine voice.

"Not yet, I require you to follow him for now, with his slow speed, it shouldnt be an issue for you, my loyal servent" Said the deep scary voice.

"Understood master." Said the feminine voice before disappearing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the deep voice into the sunset.

Tune in next time! I didnt update for awhile I was really busy but ill update more I promise!


	3. Chapter 3 - Thandor is following sonic

Author's note: mewmaster93 are you reading this please tell me what you think.

LAST TIME SONIC DEFEATED THE BURGLERS AND GOT A VERY NEW CRYSTAL AND SOME HAMBURGERS. HE IS NOW ON HIS WAY TO A VILLAGE WHERE HE CAN SLEEP AND MEET THE CUTE GIRL FOLLOWING HIM WITH HER SUPER FAST SPEED.

"Woah! He's a bunch faster than me and my master thought he would be! So cool!" Said the girl, her name is Thandor, she has long blue hair and red eyes with blue pupils. She is 17 years old and her 3 measurements are a SECRET to everyone but she's a total hottie. She likes things that are cool, like sonic and dragons.

"He's nothing I can't handle, I just gotta keep him in sight and the village should be close, then I can watch him!" Thandor says cheerful. But little did she know, sonic wasnt hungry anymore. Before long, she and sonic make it to the village, with her hiding in the shadows.

"Damn, this is a nice village, I can sleep here for the night and then set out for the dragon castle tomorrow morning after I gather supplies, I just gotta find an inn." Said sonic to himself after passing through the village gates. But a racist gaurd didnt like what he saw, so he stopped sonic.

"You animmal! Get out of my city before I kill you!" The gaurd is angry at sonic.

"OH yeah? Well DIE!" Sonic yells as he speeds up to the gaurd and punched him in the stomach. The gaurd was wearing armor so his life is spared for now. He's so scared he poops himself. Everyone in the village is really happy and congradulates sonic.

"Thank you sonic, nobody liked that guy anyways, you can have a free stay at my Inn tonight." Said the fat inn owner lady.

"Thanks! You're really nice!" Said sonic happily. Sonic fell asleep in a minute

"He's so cool beating up that racist gaurd, I wonder if he works out..." Thandor says to herself. She's in the room right next to sonic so she can spy on him at night too. She uses a drill to drill a hole in to the wall so she can see him. She has to make a report on sonic to give to her master so he can know more about sonic and what he wants to do.

"Let's see let's see, all I know is that he showed up suddenly, beat up some burglers and a racist gaurd, likes hamburgers, and his name is sonic. Oh man I hope I find out more soon or i'm in big trouble! Master wont be satisfied with this!" Thandor says with worry. She then feels really tired so she goes to bed so she can wake up tomorrow and follow sonic.

THE NEXT DAY

Sonic wakes up and takes a shower, dries, and heads out. He goes to the item store and buys some food, water, and healing herbs in case he gets hurt. He then goes to the weapon store and buys gloves with spikes on them so he can do more damage when he punches.

"This should be good enough for now... HEY ANYONE KNOW WHERE I CAN FIND THE DRAGON CASTLE!" Sonic says and then yells out for infomation. Everyone around him gasps and is in shock.

"Oh my! You really are going to the dragon castle? Are you joking? It's not safe at all! Watch out! Oh no! You're crazy!" Many people say.

"I need to go to the dragon castle and defeat the dragon king so I can become a dragon so I can become faster so I can be the fastest ever." Sonic says, determined to become a dragon. Everyone wishes him good luck except the racist gaurd who is at home wishing for revenge against sonic. Sonic then leaves the village and heads off in the direction of the dragon castle.

A hour later, Thandor wakes up and looks in the drill hole, she sees sonic is gone. She panics and runs outside but doesnt see him.

"Oh darn! I overslept again! Master's gonna be mad at meeee..." Thandor looks down in shame when she overhears someone talking

"Oh yeah, and then he said he was going to the dragon palace, before he ran off to the dragon palace at a really fast speed." Said some guy

"Hot potato! Am I lucky or what! I can bring this information to master and he wont be angry!" Thandor says with glee. Since she is a magic user, she summons a bird and ties a message with the information to its arm and it flies off. She then runs off towards sonic at her fastest speed.

WILL THANDOR CATCH UP TO SONIC? WILL THE BIRD DELIVER THE INFORMATION ON TIME? WILL SONIC RUN INTO ANY MORE TROUBLE OR WILL THINGS BE EASY NOW? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	4. Chapter 4 - Sonic fights the Monster!

authors note: enjoy the thanksgiving special.

Last time sonic beat up a gaurd and saved the day! Thandor follows him around.

Sonic is going fast when suddenly he sees a giant monster!

"oh shit a monster! I have to kill it fast!" yelled sonic, making the monster notice him. The monster was brown all over with orange scales on it's face. it has yellow claws and fangs and red eyes and a spikey tail. it can breath fire and shoot lasers from its eyes. it roars at sonic and thandor hears it.

"Oh hey I bet sonic is over here! ... Oh no it's the Grefnor Monster! Watch o-" Thandor starts, before holding her mouth. She's supposed to spy on sonic, not help him. What is this feeling she's feeling?

"SCROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR" The monster roared and attacks at sonic with breath.  
Sonic goes fast and dodges the attack, then speeds to the monster and punches him hard with his new gloves. He hits the monster 450 times and then tackles it really fast. The monster staggers a bit but isnt hurt alot and then he shoots sonic with lasers from his eyes. Sonic dodges and punches the monster again but it is no use, the monster is too strong! It swings it's great strong arms down and sonic dodges, but it destroys alot of the ground it hits. Sonic looks at the monster knowing it is strong, but he can't give up!

"Is this his end? Surely sonic cannot defeat the Grefnor Monster, it is too strong for him, it's a shame but i'll have to tell this to master..." Thandor says sadly. SUDDENLY BUT THEN THE SONIC CD OPENING THEME SONG STARTS PLAYING SONIC BOOM.

Sonic looks at the floor, and wind blows around. He then looks up at the Grefnor monster and smiles. Sonic starts running around the monster bouncing around things and gaining speed, the air and sound is breaking as he moves. Trees and mountains start to break from his speed and power, and suddenly, sonic shoots towards the monster at blinding speed and hits him really hard in the head with his sonic tackle. The world around him shakes from the impact of this attack, and the Grefnor monster staggers back. Sonic lands on his feet, and speeds off towards the monster again and hits him many many times. The grefnor monster kneels down and throws up before dying and landing in a pool of its own throw up. It closes it's eyes for the last time.

"That takes care of that, he was a strong fighter but was way too slow!" says sonic, running in place. Sonic hears some chirping and looks behind him. There were baby Grefnor monsters, the monster was probably protecting the babys. Its sonics lucky day! Sonic skins the Grefnor monster and the babies to make Grefnor Scale boots and a Grefnor scale shirt, saving the rest to sell in case he needs it, so he puts it in his backpack.

"SOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOL! Oh my gosh he beat that monster up so hard! I dont know many people who can beat a Grefnor monster!." Thandor says while her eyes turned into hearts. She then writes it down on some paper and puts the paper in her pocket. It's her next report to her master.

"I can't wait to find out what sonic does next! But I am sure hungry!" Thandor says looking around. She sees a turkey and chases after it, using her magic to remove the feathers and cook and clean it. But she can;t eat a whole turkey by herself so she find sonic. She quickly eats her fill and drops the rest from a tree next to sonic. Sonic doesnt argue, free food is free food, so he eats it right away and falls asleep leaning on a tree looking cool. Thandor falls asleep on top of the tree. They wait for the next day because it is nighttime.

MEANWHILE

"heh, sonic came here, must think he can become faster... ill show him a thing or two about fast! I'll make him wish he never came here, he;ll go home in shame! yeah!" A mysterious and cool voice says.

WHO IS THE MSYTERY PERSON? FIND OUT SOME OTHER TIME!


	5. Chapter 5 - Sonic saves the day!

Last time on the story sonic killed the monster and her babies to get a sweet outfit!

Author's note: Sonic can go super sonic now.

Author's Note Part 2: THANKS MEWMASTER93 IM HAPPY YOU LIKE MY STORY

Author's note part 3: Fuck you Dr. Fanfiction I bet you cant write for shit

Sonic was looking around and saw he was awake. Sonic got up and punched the tree to start his day. This work up Thandor, who was a sleep.

"Wow it's so early why does sonic have to wake up so early" Yawned Thandor.

Sonic knew he had to go so he started running and Thandor followed. As they run thandor trips and hits sonic, alerting him of her existing.

"WHAT THE" said sonic as he punches thandor away. "Who the damn are you"? asked sonic. "My name is thandor, I was sent here to spy on you by my master, he's really fast and strong!" Said thandor.

"what the DAMN is wrong with your eyes?" said a freaked out sonic. "Oh my god there's nothing wrong with my eyes jerk! I dont make fun of you for being cool so dont make fun of my eyes!" Screamed thandor not thinking

"What are you talking about? get away from me!" Said sonic, punching thandor again. Thandor gets up crying.

"Why are you so mean to me? I gave you food!" Said thandor "What are you talking about? I've been on my own ever since I came to this DAMN hellhole, Nobody offered me any help! All I can do is try the best I can to get out of here DAMN IT!" Yelled out sonic at thandor.

"when I dropped the turkey from the tree, that was me, as you ate it" Said thandor still crying for no reason.

"Bullshit! That was from the tree! You can't lie to me!" said sonic as he started to begin powering up his power to go super sonic.

JUST THEN THANDOR'S MASTER AND THE MYSTERIOUS MAN APPEAR

"You damn hedgehog, i'll have you killed!" Said thandor's master "My name is too strong for you, so you can call me Lzynfrp for short"

"Damn Sonic, you got your self in some heavy problems, but since you're slow i'll help you, it's me, Alex Whiter!" Said the mystery man

"Alex Whiter, I can win! Then I will become a dragon to be faster than yoU!" screamed sonic with all his power as he went super sonic.

"Fight me sonic!" Said Lzynfrp as he rushed at sonic using 10% of his speed. "TEN PERCENT POWER!" He screamed They exchanged punches and lasers.

Sonic dodged the lasers and rushed at Lzynfrp, punching him into the ground. "Heh... FIFTY PERCENT!" Sonic rushed at him again, punching him into the ground again.

"Damn... this power... I didnt... Expect this... ONE HUNDRED PERCENT MAXIMUM POWER!" Lzynfrp roared, unleashing his true potential. He jumped in front of sonic, suprising him, unleashing a bunch of blows on him, but sonic blocks them all and unleashed his ultimate power.

"Sonic...BOOM!" yells sonic as he uses his all power to punch Lzynfrp, making him explode from the inside. Sonic looks at his prize, and Thandor's eyes are now hearts.

"Wow... You beat up my master... YOU'RE SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Screamed thandor like a fangirl.

"Damn sonic, you got it going on!" Remarked Alex Whiter

How will sonic's life be next time and what is alex whiter doing here find out next time!


End file.
